Come Away With Me
by lionheartedbookworm
Summary: "You could come with me, you know." Aurora/Hook


"You could come with me, you know." His voice is softer than it had been only moments ago. When she looks up at him, her glare softens under the weight of his gaze.

"Come with you? What for?" Her eyebrows furrow together in confusion.

"To be with me, love." He shrugs his shoulders, and she watches curiously as he tilts his head to the side. "What do you say to that?"

Indeed, what does she say to such a proposition? He could offer her adventure, freedom, the open sea. But along with that, he could offer her the safety of his arms, The nightmares would diminish entirely, should she run away. His lips would chase them away until they were merely a memory.

But with such love also came anger. He was possessive and greedy and it scared her. They fought too often, about nothing and everything. But after always came the desperate kisses, the desperate hands and the refusal to apologize vocally. They were two stubborn souls with pain that mirrored the other's.

"We'll fight too much." She reasons weakly.

"That's what we do." He chuckles. "You know I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings, love." When he winks, part of her wants to slap him, and yet the other part of her wants to wrap herself in his arms and make him stay with her.

She brushes her amber waves out of her face, her small fingers fiddling with the loose strands. The weight of his gaze is too heavy. She can feel her heart yearning for his, yearning for the adventure he could give her. She forces herself to turn away from him, to stare out the window. His ship looms in the distance on the sparkling ocean. "Your crew is waiting. You should just go without me."

"I don't want to do that." He creeps up behind her, and suddenly, his arms are wrapping around her middle. His hook is cold against her through the gossamer fabrics she wears. Without hesitation, she leans back into his touch, her eyes fluttering shut as his lips coast along her cheek. "Please, sparrow. Come with me."

Her body sways in his arms, and she can feel herself weakening. Her cheeks flush as she tears herself out of his arms. She finds she can't think straight when his lips are on her skin. And right now, she needs to think, needs to remind herself what she would be giving up should she go, and if she should stay. Her bright blue eyes flicker up to his face, and he stares at her silently, a smug smile on his lips.

"Come on, love, what are you afraid of?"

You. She wants to whisper. It scares her how much she needs him, how much he needs her. Parting from him would drive her insane. She couldn't lose anyone else in her life. She refused to go through that pain again. But staying with him, running away and going on adventures she only read about in books, that was insanity too.

"I...I don't know." She buries her hands in her gown, fighting herself from either running away from him or running directly into his arms.

"It won't be easy, 'Rora." He shrugs. She doesn't move away as he slides towards her. His good hand reaches out and curls around her waist, tugging her close to him. Without meaning to, she runs her hands up his chest, needing to feel his heart, to feel him breathe, to feel the rough timbre of his voice as it rumbles in his chest when he speaks. "It's going to be really hard. Having a woman at sea is bad luck, you know." He winks at her, and she can't help but smile. "But I'm willing to work at it, to take that chance." His nose brushes hers as he leans in, and the heat of his breath on her lips makes her own part in need of his kiss. "Because, sparrow, as much of a pain in the arse you can be..." He chuckles and steals a kiss. "I want you. All of you. Forever." He whispers into her lips. "Be with me."

"I...I have the kingdom to think of...everyone is relying on me. I have a chance to rebuild everything...to rule...I...I can't let them all down." She finally spits out, her lips aching for another kiss, to feel the freedom he can give her.

He pulls his head back, and his gaze hardens slightly. "'Rora...stop thinking about what they want, stop thinking about everyone else. What is it that you want?"

Adventure. To feel the ocean breeze through her hair. To visit other lands. To watch the stars in the arms of the man she loved. Freedom.

Ruling her kingdom had always been her destiny. It had been what she was born to do, what she was raised to do. But that was in another life, before everything. Being a queen and ruling her kingdom had been what she had always planned to do. At Phillip's side.

But Phillip was gone. He had been gone for so long now.

That life was no longer hers. Perhaps now her destiny had changed.

Perhaps now, she was destined to be queen of the sea, in the arms of a pirate.

Her hands gently lift to his face, and she brushes her thumbs over his stubbly cheeks. She studies her pirate, watches how his eyebrows lift questioningly, memorizes how his good hand feels pressed into her waist.

"You. I want you."


End file.
